My Day, My World
by hikari-lenlen
Summary: Rin Kagami, anak gaul yang tadinya (sok) alim akan menjalani hari-hari barunya di Crypton Future Academy, bersama Miku Hatsune, si penderita FOMNphobia. Bagaimana ceritanya? Akankah dia bisa menemukan hal baru di sekolah itu, seperti... cinta? (Fic pertama, no flame kalau bisa 'w') Rated T
1. New Day

**Sebelumnya, saya mau memperkenalkan diri dulu *bungkuk*. Saya masih baru di fanfiction, pakai pen-name "hikari-lenlen" OwO)/. Ini juga fanfiction pertama yang saya buat, semoga suka ya~**

**Genre : Romance, School-life**

**Pair : Rin K. x Len K.**

* * *

Pagi itu merupakan pagi yang tenang. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan sinar indahnya serta burung-burung sudah mulai terbang keluar untuk mencari nafkah, eh, maksudnya mencari makanan. Orang-orang diluar sana pun sudah mulai menjalankan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang menyiapkan dagangannya, pergi ke kantor, tetapi ada juga yang baru bersiap-siap di rumahnya. Tetapi, lain halnya dengan seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde_ yang sedari tadi hanya bermalas-malasan diatas ranjang empuknya, lengkap dengan selimut bergambar buah jeruk yang menutupi sekujur tubuhnya. Terlihat sangat nyaman, bukan? Tetapi kenyamanan itu terganggu dengan suara seorang wanita yang menggelegar di ruangan gadis itu.

"Rin Kagami! Bangun sekarang, mau sekolah kan?"

"Iya, emak Lily Kagami tercinta!

Gadis _honeyblonde_—atau yang bisa kita panggil Rin Kagami segera membuka matanya, yang berwarna _azure_ itu. Ya, hari ini dia akan memulai hari barunya, hari dimana dia akan menyapa sekolah dan kehidupan barunya...

Crypton Future Academy! Atau yang bisa disebut CFA.

Sementara itu, Rin telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya yang simpel, kemeja putih berpita biru dengan rok pendek yang sewarna dengan pitanya. Tak lupa, dilengkapi dengan 4 jepit berwarna putih dan pita putih yang selalu bertengger diatas kepalanya.

Rin tersenyum kecil, sambil berkata pelan...

"Selamat datang, hari baruku, dunia baruku."

* * *

**My Day, My World**

**by hikari-lenlen**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Hai semua, perkenalkan, namaku Rin Kagami, kelas 2 SMP. Lebih tepatnya, aku baru saja naik ke kelas 2 SMP, dan aku akan melanjutkan pendidikanku ke Crypton Future Academy, alias CFA. Namun, sebenarnya aku tidak suka sekolah disini. Mengapa? Tentu saja, tidak satupun teman akrab ku yang bersekolah disini! Kasane Teto, Juon Kiku, Miki Furukawa semuanya menuntut ilmu di Vocaloid Academy, sekolah lamaku. Aku sendiri pindah sekolah karena beasiswa yang kuterima saat memenangkan lomba menyanyi tahun lalu. Jadi, yah, intinya sekarang aku berada disini hanya karena "kebetulan". Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang aku sudah di CFA nih, mari kita lihat daftar kelas yang ada di papan putih di sebelah kantor guru.**  
**

Mataku menelusuri satu-persatu nama yang ada di puluhan kertas itu, hingga pandanganku tertuju pada satu nama di tengah-tengah daftar nama murid kelas 2-D.

Miku Hatsune.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara kecil memanggilku.

"Lho? Rin Kagami, 'kan?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut _teal_ diikat dua dengan matanya yang senada, memandangiku dengan wajah yang membingungkan. Yah, mungkin setengah heran, setengah senang.

"Hatsune-san?"

Hening sejenak.

"KYAAA! Kita sekelas, Kagami-san!"

"Hah? Sekelas?"

Saat itu juga, Hatsune-san menunjuk ke arah namaku, yang terletak di kertas itu juga, beberapa baris dibawah namanya.

"Mulai sekarang panggil gue Miku ya!"

Nah, anak ini mulai pakai bahasa gaul. Terpaksa deh, _image_ anak pendiam dan pemalu yang kusembunyikan selama ini hancur.

"Yep, panggil gue Rin."

* * *

Ngomong-ngomong, Hatsune Miku itu temen gue yang satu sekolah saat masih kelas 1 SMP dulu. Gitu-gitu dia populer tahu! Namun, dulu gue duduk di kelas 1-A, sementara dia di 1-C. Jadi kami gak terlalu akrab. Menurut ceritanya, dia sangat menyukai negi. Dia jadi takut kalau terpisah dari negi, walaupun hanya sebentar. Bisa dibilang, dia itu penderita _FOMNphobia (Fear of Missing Negi)_ akut. Apa itu _FOMNphobia_? Itu adalah kelainan yang bisa mengakibatkan rasa takut yang berlebihan jika tak ada negi di sekitar penderitanya. Maka itu dia selalu pakai pin berbentuk negi dimana saja dia berada.

* * *

Hmm... Ruangan kelasnya lumayan. Ada kira-kira 3 atau 4 lusin meja dan kursi, lengkap dengan lacinya, serta papan tulis, sebuah lemari kayu, dan loker di pojoknya. Gue menduduki kursi di baris kedua dari depan, begitupun dengan Miku, yang duduk disebelah gue. Gue menatap sekeliling dengan hampa. Yah, walaupun gue ini termasuk anak yang (lumayan) gaul, tetapi gue tetep ngerasa sangat asing disini, mengingat bahwa 3/4 teman sekelas gue telah mengenal satu sama lain. Oh ya, walaupun gue ini anak gaul, gue akan tetep berusaha jaga sikap di depan para readers sekalian! Namun, untuk sesaat, bisa gue rasakan, ada beban yang hilang dari kepala yang tadinya terasa berat ini...

"Liat nih! Gue tetep cakep kan?!"

_Oh my_... Masa ada cowok berambut biru di depan sana... Lagi pake bando gue lagi! Yang bener aja! Dia orang gila atau banci coba?

Sementara itu, cewek di depannya hanya cekikikan, begitu pun dengan Miku.

"Hei, balikin!" teriakku dengan kesal.

"Oh... sori. Nih bando lu. Anak baru ya?" ujar cowok biru itu sambil menyodorkan bando berpita putih itu.

"Iya, Kagami Rin. Lu siapa?" tanyaku sambil duduk di atas meja.

"Kaito Shion. Ini temen gue, Sakine Meiko," kata Kaito sambil menunjuk cewek yang sedari tadi hanya menertawakan gaya Kaito.

"Aku Hatsune Miku. Rin, jangan duduk diatas meja dong..." sahut Miku sambil menjaga _image_ anak alim-nya.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Rin.. Meja kelas ini memang paling nyaman buat didudukin. 2-D gitu loh!" kata Meiko membanggakan kelas kami.

Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara pintu kelas digeser, menampilkan seorang wanita muda dengan rambut merah muda yang tergerai panjang. Anak-anak pun langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya semula, begitupun dengan gue yang langsung turun dari meja kesayangan kelas 2-D. Kaito duduk sendiri dibelakangku dan Miku, sedangkan Meiko duduk bersama cewek beruban (?), eh, maksudnya berambut putih dan bermata merah.

* * *

"Anak-anak, kita ketemu lagi di tahun ajaran baru ini. Saya Megurine Luka, akan menjadi wali kelas kalian tahun ini."

Gue ngeliatin sekeliling, ada yang memasang muka sedih, ada yang nangis, ada yang muntah, bahkan ada yang langsung pulang. Tapi, aksi pulang itu gagal karena satpam rajin yang mencegah mereka. Satpam pintar...

Oke, kembali ke ceritanya, jadi melihat muka gue yang kebingungan, Kaito langsung berbisik, memberikan petunjuk dengan cap kakinya yang berwarna biru. Petunjuk Blue!*

Eh, yang tadi itu gue cuma bercanda, intinya Kaito bilang kalau Luka-sensei itu termasuk salah satu guru ter-_killer_. Dia itu pernah marahin murid sampai nangis, memanggil beratus-ratus orang tua murid, bahkan menolak cinta guru kesenian, Kamui Gakupo-sensei. Eh, rasanya yang terakhir itu gak ada hubungannya deh, hehe...

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Sesaat kemudian, langit terlihat mendung. Guntur menggelegar, hujan mulai turun. Dan turun semakin deras... Semakin deras... DERAS! Lalu, terlihat bayangan seorang lelaki dengan rambut _ponytail _di depan kelas. Kilat membuat penampilan lelaki tersebut semakin dramatis.

Seluruh murid mulai deg-degan, menebak siapakah gerangan yang datang? Apakah itu pocong? Sadako? Shinigami? Atau Eyang Bubur yang baru naik haji? Ataukah... murid yang terlambat? Bisa jadi.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Luka-sensei mulai meraih pintu kelas 2-D dan membukanya perlahan.

Dengan sangat pelan...

Pelan...

Pelan...

Dan tampaklah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berambut ponytail...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Berwarna ungu... Tunggu, ungu?

"Luka-sama..." ucap lelaki itu dengan suara beratnya.

"PERGI LU, GAKUPO!"

**-mohon tunggu sebentar, ada kesalahan teknis disini-**

* * *

Setelah kepergian Gakupo-sensei (yang begitu _epic_), Luka pun kembali ke depan kelas..

"Maaf atas kejadian tidak sopan tadi-"

Pintu kelas pun kembali terbuka, menampilkan lelaki yang rambutnya diikat satu-bukan, beda sama Gakupo-sensei, yang ini _ponytail_ nya diikat kecil.

"Kagamine Len... Baru masuk sudah telat ya?" tanya Luka-sensei dengan 'lembut'.

Lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru itu menelan ludah sambil mengangguk. Sementara itu, Miku tersenyum sambil berbisik pada Rin...

"Tipe gue tuh."

* * *

**Nah, itu tadi ch 1 nya ._." Gak banyak yang bisa diomongin, cuma minta Review aja kok OwO)/ makasih sudah baca ff pertama saya~**

**Note:**

***Petunjuk Blue: lihat film Blues Clues OwO**


	2. Goddess of Love, Rin Kagami

**Hai, saya balik lagi... Ada reviewer OwO makasih udah meluangkan waktu anda untuk ngereview ff saya xD karena saya males ngomong (ngetik), langsung cerita aja deh *watados (wajah tanpa dosa)***

* * *

**My Day, My World**

**by hikari-lenlen**

**Pair: Rin K. x Len K.  
**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

Cerita sebelumnya: Rin, anak baru di Crypton Future Academy mulai berteman baik dengan Hatsune Miku, mantan idola di sekolah lamanya. Dia juga berkenalan dengan Kaito Shion, seorang cowok gaje yang 'meminjam' bandonya hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia itu cakep bukan hanya sebagai cowok, tapi juga sebagai cewek (?). Ada juga Sakine Meiko, teman baik Kaito yang (mungkin) selalu ada saat dia membutuhkannya. Setelah insiden gaje dengan Gakupo-sensei, datanglah Kagamine Len, teman sekelas Rin yang saat itu kebetulan datang terlambat. Namun, semua berubah sejak negara api-eh, bukan, maksudnya saat Miku mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai pemuda itu...

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Gue melongo. Serius tuh ucapan Miku barusan? Cowo shota di depan kelas itu tipenya? Demi apa? Tapi harus kuakui, tampang cowok itu lumayan cool loh...

.

.

Eh, tunggu! Bilang apa gue barusan? Lupakan yang tadi! Maksud gue, muka cowok itu setengah cool, setengah imut. Mau jadi apa kalau tampangnya aja setengah-setengah gitu. Kalau gue deskripsikan, mukanya itu setengah cool, setengah imut, setengah nyebelin, setengah melas, setengah nangis (?), dan setengah mati (?)! Kenapa ga sekalian mukanya jadi setengah aja? Jadi matanya cuma satu, hidung sama mulutnya cuma setengah gitu... Ngerti? Kalo gak tenang aja gue juga ga ngerti.

Oke, kembali ke masalah 'pernyataan cinta' Miku.

"Serius lu suka sama anak itu?"

"Iyalah!"

"Lu tuh idola! Gak pantes jalan bareng cowok shota kayak dia."

"Hmm.. Maafkan Miku-chan ya?" sahutnya dengan muka (sok) imut.

"Tiada maaf bagimu!"

"Aah, onegai, Rinny-chan~"

"Sekali lagi ngomong gitu, gue cabut juga nih, pin negi lu itu."

"Ah, jangan! Maafkan daku, Rin-hime!"

Baru aja gue mau membalas omongannya, tiba-tiba Luka-sensei menyahut...

"Dua perempuan cantik disana, kalau mau main sinetron jangan disini ya?"

"Iya, Luka-sensei.." jawabku dan Miku berbarengan.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Beberapa saat setelah Rin dan Miku mengenalkan diri, Kaito segera menghampiri meja mereka sambil membawa buku notes yang bisa dibilang cukup tebal itu. Mengapa Luka-sensei tidak berkomentar? Dia baru saja keluar kelas, katanya sih mau 'rapat'. Tetapi, menurut perkiraan Rin, Luka-sensei akan segera berurusan dengan Gakupo-sensei dan kepala sekolah sebentar lagi, mengingat kejadian tidak mengenakkan yang terjadi barusan. Yah, siapa tahu?

"Jadi di sekolah lama, kalian ini pemain sinetron?"

"Urusai!" teriak Miku. Setelah itu, Miku menarik tangan Rin keluar kelas. Dia menarik nafas perlahan, lalu menghembuskannya sambil menutup matanya.

"Jadi... Rin mau membantuku kan? Soal Kagamine Len."

"Eh? Gimana caranya? Kita kan sama-sama murid baru disini, harusnya lu minta tolong anak yang udah akrab sama dia," jawab Rin datar. Yah, mau diapakan lagi, Rin itu bukan _expert_ dalam masalah cinta.

"Saat memperkenalkan diri tadi, aku sudah mengintip denah kelas yang disusun Luka-sensei, dan _guess what_?" tanya Miku dengan sangat antusias.

"Pasti gue duduk sama cowok itu (Len)," kata Rin sambil menghela nafas.

"Benar! Seratus untuk Rin-chan!"

"Udah ya, gue mau ke kantin."

* * *

Sesampainya di kantin, Rin segera mencari tulisan "jus jeruk" di menu kantin sekolah CFA. Dan sialnya, minuman itu tidak ditemukannya dari menu kantin yang terbilang cukup besar itu.

"GYAAA! Mau jadi apa gue kalau gak bisa jajan jus jeruk?!"

"Woles coy. Bulan ini jus jeruk gak dijual. Nanti bulan Agustus juga ada lagi."

Rin terkejut, dia menoleh, dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru berdiri dibelakang kursinya, alias cowok muka setengah, Kagamine Len.

"Lu Kagami Rin 'kan?"

Rin masih terdiam, dia sangat kaget. Darimana cowok idaman Miku bisa tahu tentang dirinya?

"Tadi kan lu udah perkenalan, bodoh."

Ups. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya dia bisa tahu isi pikiran Rin? Tetapi, secara tiba-tiba, naluri semut Rin muncul. Apa itu naluri semut? Yah, semacam naluri untuk saling membantu, kayak semut gitu. Maka, tanpa membuang waktu, Rin segera menyusun daftar pertanyaan yang bisa membuat Len tertarik pada Miku.

"Sini duduk lu. Lu Kagami Rin 'kan? Calon temen sebangku gue?"

"Err.. iya," jawab Len salah tingkah.

"Tadi lu liat Hatsune Miku gak? Cewek rambut biru kehijauan yang diikat dua?"

"Lihat kok. Memang kenapa?"

"Gitu-gitu dia _school idol_ loh, di sekolah lama gue."

"Oh, begitu..."

Hening sejenak. Ternyata, Rin sudah kehabisan kata-kata dan panik karena respon dari Len yang tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan.

"Boleh minta nomor hp lo sama Hatsune-san gak?"

_Bingo_! Sebuah kemajuan untuk perjuangan Kagami Rin sebagai dewi cinta amatir!

"Boleh kok!" kata Rin dengan semangat sambil mengambil kertas dan pena berwarna orange, menulis nomor hp nya dengan gesit. Tapi.. tunggu sebentar.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata...

.

.

.

Rin tidak tahu nomor hp Miku...

_Awkward silence_.

"Err... Ada masalah, Kagami-san?"

"Sori, kayaknya gue lupa nomornya Miku..." kata Rin cemas.

"Hum, yaudah deh, gue tanya langsung aja ke orangnya," kata Len bijaksana (?).

'Nah, gitu kan lebih bagus' pikir Rin. Miku pasti senang!

"Gue cabut ya ke kelas! _Bye_!"

Rin melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat. Lalu dia berteriak...

"Woohoo! Ternyata gue berbakat jadi dewi cinta! Hahahaaha! Rin Kagami beraksi!" kayak orang gaje ya... Untung cuma ibu penjaga kantin yang ngeliatin. Semuanya udah masuk kelas sih... Tunggu, masuk kelas? Ternyata Rin sama sekali lupa kalau ia sudah telat! Dengan kecepatan 1000 km/0,01 detik, Rin berlari menuju ke kelas tercintanya, kelas 2-D.

* * *

"Ya ampun, lo sama aja kayak Len. Baru hari pertama udah telat. Untung hari ini masih perkenalan, jadi gak ada guru deh" suara nge-bass Kaito menyapa kedatangan Rin Kagami.

"Gue tadi di kantin sama Len!" sahut Rin pada teman gajenya itu. Mata Rin melirik pada Hatsune Miku, sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Len. Baguslah, semua berjalan lancar...

"Ciee... Ngapain sama Len?" tanya Kaito kepo.

"Mau comblangin dia sama Miku. Miku suka sama Len," kata Rin setengah berbisik.

Entah kena sihir atau apa, muka Kaito juga berubah jadi setengah-setengah kayak Len. Eh, bukan, maksudnya jadi kayak setengah bersalah, setengah salah tingkah gitu. Pokoknya sama-sama setengah deh! #plak

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Miku mengirim sinyal mata (?) pada Rin, yang mungkin berarti "sukses nih, thanks ya!". Rin pun menjawabnya dengan kedipan simpel. Lalu, perhatian Rin pun kembali pada Kaito.

"Napa lu? Sakit? Atau jangan-jangan elu suka Miku?" tanya Rin ikutan kepo.

"Enggak lah, hidup gue itu tidak dipersembahkan untuk pemain sinetron tahu!"

"Oi, gue tersinggung nih." sanggah Rin, soalnya dia kan juga ikut 'main sinetron' sama Miku...

"Eh, sori, _**Rin-hime**_," kata Kaito menirukan ucapan Miku beberapa waktu lalu. "Maksud gue..." Kaito melanjutkan kalimatnya yang belum selesai tadi. "Len itu..."

"...udah suka sama orang lain, di kelas ini."

* * *

**Sekian buat chapter ini OwO akhir kata, RnR  
**


	3. Complicated

**Saya balik lagi bawa chapter baru 'w')/ sekalian balesin review :**

**xkagaminex: makasih 'w')/ bakal diusahain meski saya bukan komedian xDD**

**Okumura Laras: makasih xD tapi sayangnya bukan (padahal saya buat fic Rin x Len -w-), baca aja chapter ini biar lebih jelas. Mulai aja yuk w  
**

* * *

**My Day, My World**

**by hikari-lenlen**

**DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid (c)YAMAHA and Crypton Future Media**

**Cerita sebelumnya: **Rin setuju untuk membantu Miku mendekati Len. Namun, di saat usaha Rin mencapai perkembangan pesat, Kaito malah mengatakan kalau sebenarnya Len itu suka sama orang lain...

* * *

**Rin P.O.V  
**

"Len udah suka sama orang lain... di kelas ini."

Gue cengo. Meiko cengo. Kaito ikutan cengo. Emak Lily Kagami pun cengo. Lalu tukang parkir juga ce- eh tunggu! Kok jadi _out of topic _gini sih? Udah lanjut aja. Intinya gue gatau harus ngomong apa. Ingat? Pertama, gue setuju buat comblangin Miku dan Len. Kedua, Len sudah 'masuk dalam perangkapku' dan sedang mengobrol dengan Miku sekarang. Ketiga, Len malah suka sama orang lain! Apa kata Miku kalau dia tahu?

"Aduh, gimana nih? Gue 'kan udah janji sama Miku," tanya gue, meminta penjelasan dari Kaito.

"Gak tahu juga... Pokoknya jangan sampe Miku tahu, kalau perlu gue suruh Len mengatakan yang sebenernya ke dia kalau waktunya udah tepat."

Hening sejenak...

"Okelah sip. Gue bergantung sama lu Kai. Eh, ngomong-ngomong Len suka sama siapa?"

"Duh, kalau itu gue gak bisa kasih tau.. Hehe.. yang jelas orangnya di kelas ini," katanya sambil nyengir

"Kalo gue cari tahu sendiri boleh 'kan?"

"Err.. Boleh-boleh aja sih.. Yaudah sana balik ke tempat duduk lu... Denah kelas udah ditempel, lu duduk sama Len."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Saat itu juga, guru Bimbingan Konseling, Lola-sensei masuk ke kelas 2-D. Kemudian, sesosok lelaki pirang yang kita ketahui sebagai Len Kagamine ikut masuk dan duduk di sebelah tokoh utama kita, Rin Kagami.

"Hai Kagami-san, kita ketemu lagi," sapanya.

"H-hai... Kagamine-san," jawab Rin salah tingkah, mengetahui bahwa lelaki itu adalah target comblangannya (yang terancam gagal).

Sesaat, Rin merasa ada sepasang mata memperhatikannya. Rin menjadi makin salah tingkah ketika mengetahui kalau sepasang mata berwarna _teal_ itu milik Miku, sahabatnya.

'Gue gak boleh putus aja! Gue harus berusaha demi Miku!' pikir Rin semangat.

Sedetik kemudian, Rin kembali memulai aksi mencomblangnya, eh, lebih tepatnya aksi menguak identitas perempuan yang telah mencuri hati Len lebih dulu sebelum Miku.

"Kagamine-san..."

"Iya?" kata Len sambil tersenyum manis.

"Punya _secret crush_?" tanya Rin _to the point_.

"Asdfghjkl demi Mami Yuki, Lenny nggak bersalah!" Yak saudara-saudara, sepertinya Len mulai ngoceh-ngoceh gak jelas!

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"_What the_..." kata Len menyadari tingkahnya yang sangat mirip dengan anak tetangganya itu.

"Jadi... Kagamine-san?" tanya Rin _sweatdrop_.

"Umm.. Gomen Kagami-san... Kalau gue jawab 'iya' gimana?"

"Ya nggak gimana-gimana.." kata Rin _double sweatdrop_.

"Pokoknya Lenny punya deh!"

"'Lenny', pfftt-"

"Lupakan yang tadi, Kagami-san!"

Selanjutnya, yang mereka obrolkan hanyalah seputar biodata masing-masing. Ibunya Rin bernama Lily Kagami, ibu Len bernama Yuki Kagamine. Rin suka jeruk, Len suka pisang. Rin berdarah O, Len berdarah A. Namun, ternyata mereka memiliki tanggal lahir yang sama, 27 Desember! Pokoknya, hari itu dipenuhi dengan canda tawa bagi Kagamine Len dan Kagami Rin.

* * *

"Mungkin banyak diantara kalian yang sudah tahu tentang saya, meski saya tidak mengajar kalian saat kelas 1 SMP dulu. Saya akan memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi, nama saya Lola. Kalau kalian tanya marga saya, saya tidak punya marga! Puas?" kata Lola-sensei, membuka kegiatan mereka pada hari itu yang membuat murid-muridnya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

Lalu, Lola-sensei (pura-pura) batuk sebentar, dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Baiklah, untuk hari pertama kita ini, kalian akan saya bagi menjadi beberapa kelompok, kalian harus mendiskusikan resolusi masing-masing kelompok untuk kelas 2. Ingat, kalian ini sudah kelas 2, nggak boleh main-main lagi, karena kalian harus bersiap untuk menghadapi kelas 3 dimana kalian akan... bla bla bla..." Lola-sensei mulai berpidato nggak penting, jadi ceritanya kita _skip_ aja ke intinya!

"Kelompok empat: Meiko Sakine, Gumiya Megpoid, Tei Sukone, Kagamine Len, dan... Kagami Rin! Kalian boleh bekerja di depan kelas!"

"Jadi gue sama Len ya..." gumam Rin.

"Yes!" kata Len pelan, sehingga hanya Rin yang bisa mendengarnya.

"Um.. kenapa Len bisa tiba-tiba yes yas yes gitu? Apa jangan-jangan... gebetannya ada di kelompok gue?"

* * *

"Jadi, kita mau tulis apa nih?" sahut Tei memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti anggota kelompoknya. Matanya melirik satu-persatu anggota kelompoknya. Mulai dari Gumiya, Len, kemudian Meiko... Yah.. kecuali Rin? Melihat itu, sebenarnya Rin merasa tersinggung.

"Eh... Tei, gimana kalau Rin juga bantu-bantu? Dia 'kan anak baru.. Enaknya dikasih kesempatan buat mengenal kita lebih jauh lagi," kata Meiko bijaksana, atau bisa jadi itu cuma modusnya biar dia nggak kerja. Hehe...

"Sukone-san, gimana kalau kita tulis begini..?" tanya Rin sambil merebut kertas dan pulpen dari tangan Rin, kemudian menuliskan sesuatu disana.

"Bagus juga.. Kalau kita bilang kayak apa yang ditulis Kagami-san, kita nggak bakal ditanya macam-macam sama Lola-sensei yang katanya suka nyari kesalahan itu. Pintar juga kau!" puji Tei sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Heh, Tei emang baik sama orang-orang yang berguna buat dia aja, gak ada yang tau selain kita kalau dia itu di luar kelas gimana.. Dia populer sih! Untung kita pernah mergokin dia.." bisik Meiko pada Gumiya, mengejek Tei. Untung cuma Meiko sama Gumiya yang denger... Kalo nggak, gak bakal kebayang.

Sementara itu, Tei dan Rin melanjutkan obrolannya, seputar tugas BK itu. Rin mengusulkan, Tei menulis. Tei bertanya, Rin menjawab. Hingga tanpa terasa tugas itu selesai sudah. Mereka pun mendapat tanggapan yang bagus dari Lola-sensei. Yah, Rin memang sangat pintar, kau tahu? Walaupun kelakuannya gitu sih...

Oh, bagaimana dengan Len? Sedari tadi, dia hanya menatap seseorang, dalam kelompok mereka, dengan hati senang dan senyum yang manis..

* * *

_KRIIINGG!_

Bel pulang sekolah berbunya. Murid-murid CFA pun berhamburan dari kelas masing-masing, termasuk Rin yang sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan teman sebangku Meiko, Haku Yowane. Rin memang cepat akrab dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mumgkin itulah alasannya mengapa Miku memintanya untuk mencomblangi dirinya dengan Len, meski dia tahu kalau Rin itu bukan _expert_ dalam urusan percintaan.

"Kagami-san?" panggil Len yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kedua gadis itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang mau kubicarakan," tanya Len.

"Boleh-boleh aja. Dah, Haku-san!" Rin menyetujui permintaan Len, merasa bahwa itu adalah kesempatan emasnya.

* * *

"Jadi? Lu mau ngomong apa, Lenny-chan?" tanya Rin nyolot.

"Hentikan itu, Kagami-san! Pfftt- sifat lu di kelas sama diluar kelas itu beda banget ya!"

"Urusai!"

_Awkward silence_.

"Jadi... Lu inget kan, ucapan gue tentang cewek yang gue suka?" tanya Len, kembali membuka percakapan.

"Iya, terus?" tanya Rin berusaha untuk terlihat tidak tertarik, padahal dia _curious to the max_.

"Gue sebenernya suka sama..."

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Len menarik nafas pelan.

"...Tei Sukone."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Heh?' pikir Rin.

"Nggak nyangka ya?" tanya Len malu-malu kucing (?).

"Bukan gitu!" teriak Rin salah tingkah.

"Gak usah teriak juga! Jadi... lu mau gak..."

.

"...Comblangin gue sama dia? Tadi gue liat lu langsung deket sama dia, akrab gitu... Sementara gue aja cuma bisa ngobrol sama dia dua bulan sekali, itu pun cuma nanya PR."

.

'Heh?' pikir Rin lagi. Uh, walaupun dia pintar, tapi kenapa dia harus ikut campur dalam percintaan orang lain dua kali dalam sehari?

* * *

**Sekian buat ch ini OwO jadi intinya Miku suka sama Len, dia minta Rin comblangin dia sama Len. Tapi Len malah suka sama Tei, dia juga minta Rin comblangin dia sama Tei xDD. Maaf kalau ada typo (_ _) RnR?  
**


End file.
